Naruto Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha
by Dark Lord Naruto Kamikaze
Summary: After Pein what if instead of Danzo. Naruto became sixth hokage. Watch as he lead the Leaf while protecting it from Akatsuki and Sasuke. Rinnegan Naruto. NarutoXHarem the girls are already selected.


**Hello friends this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it and I am looking for a beat reader for my this fanfiction if your interested than P.M me.**

 **This will be a NarutoXHarem the girls are already decide there will four girls along with Hinata who will be main girl and you don't like that pairing than leave I don't want negative comments on this that how it wouldn't be Hinata and all that creep and also Naruto will have Rinnegan so don't complain about this too.**

 **I don't own Naruto if I do than he will notice Hinata a lot sooner.**

 **Chapter 1**

Destruction.

That was all you could see in Konoha.

Everywhere, buildings were tossed asunder, bodies strewn over the wreckage, and the survivors limping.

All because of one person: Pein, the descendent of the Rokudo Sage.

Yet, at that moment, a miracle happened. The deceased, the ones strewn over the wreckage, rose! It was as if they were never dead in the first place! Their wounds healed, their energy replenished, and their hands scratching their heads in bewilderment. How did this happen?

"As it was foretold…"

So spoke the elder sage of Myobokuzan, in a shaking voice, peering into the crystal ball. The Toad Boss, Gamabunta sat and watched the events unfold, his wounds forcing him to be summoned back to Myobokuzan. The battle between Pein and Naruto was truly legendary. Never before has Gamabunta seen such a match. And the ending, where Nagato revived all the people he killed in the fighting.

"That Book really is the key to change for a prosperous future." Spoke the elder sage, zooming in on the book Naruto held, which was his first book: The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja.

"This kid reminds me of the fourth. The brat will make everything change. I'm honoured to have been in service to the boy."

"Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu! (Outer Path: Sasmara of Heavenly Life)"

"I believe in you… In you, I can see a bright future. Thank you, Naruto; you made me remind myself of my youth… My idealism… I'll put my faith in you as Yahiko and sensei did to me… With this, the deed is done…"

During Pein's speech, a giant creature, with the eyes of the Rinnegan, sprouted forth from the zero of the Shinra Tensei (Divine Subjugation of the Omnipresent God), with a mark on its forehead, it undid the strings on its mouth, releasing souls.

Nagato reached shivering hands to Naruto. "Just one more time… Let me put my faith… Back to true peace… One more time… Let me dream that beautiful dream…"

Naruto caught him by the arms as he fell.

Konan remained silent as Nagato drew his final breaths.

"What did he do?" Asked Naruto?

"Nagato… Is the Seventh Pain. He is able to give and take souls, for he who controls the Rinnegan is above the cycle of life and death.

Nagato looked up, his false tree dispersing.

"At least… Let me do this, for the people that I have killed in this village, this is my payment to you… Thank you… Uzumaki Naruto. I can finally pass… Yahiko… Our hopes… our dreams… they're yours now. My role… is over... also take my eyes they will help you to create peace in this war fill world." With that Nagato close his eyes Naruto and Konan are shock before Konan look at Naruto and saw Nagato and Yahiko in Naruto. "Get down I will do the surgery now" Konan told him Naruto look at Nagato for few minutes before nodding his head he lay down and Konan perform surgery after a few minutes later she is done. "I'm done with surgery now slowly open your eyes" Konan told him Naruto open his eyes look around and saw everything is looking same he look at Konan and saw she is in shock.

"What happened" Naruto asked her Konan snap out of her shock. "Your eyes they still look the same" Konan told him Naruto thought for a minute before he send some chakra into his eyes and everything change. Konan look at Naruto and saw Rinnegan appear. "How this never happen with Nagato" Konan said shock Naruto shrug. "Must be because of Kyuubi" Naruto told her Konan nod her head agreeing with him Naruto look at Yahiko and saw his Rinnegan disappear. Konan appear paper around Yahiko and Nagato body.

Naruto look at Konan "Are you going… back to Akatsuki?"

"I am done with Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were everything to me. They have entrusted their dreams to you. Nagato believes in you, and so do I. Amegakure will help you in every way we can."

Naruto looked at the corpses of his fellow pupils.

"I will do it. End all this tragedy. It's what Master and my fellow pupils wanted. I promise: I'll do anything and everything I can.

Konan held out her hand, paper flowers forming at her fingertips.

"I hope for you that these flowers of hope never die." Said Konan.

Naruto turned and lifted the roses up to the sky.

"Just watch me, Jiraiya-sensei. I'll make your dreams come true!"

"Good work." Said Kakashi.

He found Naruto and was now his crutch for him to walk on.

Naruto smiled. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's eye inverted, signifying that he was smiling.

"Save your breath, Naruto. We're going back to the village.

As soon as the village was in sight, thousands upon thousands of people greeted him.

"Welcome back!"

"I knew he'd do it!"

"Thank you!"

They rushed to him, eager to congratulate the young Genin.

A small clone of Katsuyu came out of Naruto's collar. "I told them everything that happened." She said.

As everyone cheered, a small group of ANBU appeared to certain people, which went unnoticed by the crowd.

"You are to report to the council room immediately."

Shikaku, the one that was being summoned, frowned. _Already? Something's wrong._

Naruto leaned over. "Please, take me to the council room. Danzo…"

Kakashi's eye narrowed. Had Naruto found sensitive information about ROOT? And why was he requesting one of the elder toads to come with him, along with the scroll of active toads?

"This wouldn't have happened if I was called back sooner, and the timing… it doesn't add up. I know I may have not noticed the warning signs back then, but thanks to my training, I've been more observant. Please, sensei… just this once."

The council room was tense. There were tough times ahead, since Pain's assault did much more damage than it should have.

"We plan on continuing to ally with other countries to counter Akatsuki's threat." Homura stated, making clear his opinion on the matter at hand. Being the only remaining village with a jinchuuriki, it was more than likely that they will be attacked again.

"After what has happened to the village, the Land of Fire will do anything it can to get Konoha rebuilt, but we need to set up a considerable amount of budget and take into account the strain on the other countries before we start." Said the head of the financing department.

Danzo raised his head.

"There are other important issues to discuss. Who will be the next Hokage?"

Silence reigned in the council room, until the Fire Lord spoke up. "Couldn't we just wait for Tsunade to awaken? I'm sure the matter will fix itself."

Koharu spoke up. "My lord, Tsunade is still in her coma, we can't decide on a plan for the village when she wakes up."

The Fire Lord sighed. "I'd choose Jiraiya. I liked him, but he's gone now…"

Seeing that Danzo was about to speak, Shikaku intervened, seeing the gears turn in the mind of the old War Hawk.

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi."

The Fire Lord looked impressed.

"The son of the "White Fang", hm? Why not? What do you think?"

Whispers broke out in the council.

"He's well known, strong, and respected, that is true, but he's awfully young." Said one.

"Minato was even younger." Countered another.

"Who was his teacher?" Asked a councilman.

Shikaku replied in a calm demeanor, seeing that everything was swaying in his favour.

"The Yondaime Hokage."

The Fire Lord was impressed yet again. "Kakashi, taught by the Yondaime, who was taught by Jiraiya of the Sannin, who was taught by the Sandaime. It is a fine selection!"

"The Third's Teachings have as good as destroyed the village! The leader of Akatsuki, Pein, was one Jiraiya's pupil! This is the result of sympathizing with other nations and giving them power. That sort of thinking is weak! That weakness led to Sand's betrayal, and allowed Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha. It led to the formation of Akatsuki; and to Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha, leaving Konoha for his own secret reasons! WHAT KIND OF HOKAGE DO WE NEED NOW!? ONE WHO CAN PUT AN END TO THIS WRECHED SITUATION, WHO CAN BRING CHANGE TO THE NINJA WORLD AND REINFORCE THE LAWS THAT GOVERN US. THAT MAN IS ME!" Roared Danzo, making his feelings known to the council.

"Perhaps we should let Danzo take care of things, my lord." Said a councilman.

The Fire Lord was silent for a while.

"We can't let his fanaticism-" Shikaku began, but was cut off.

"Alright, it's decided. Danzo-"

 ** _SLAM!_**

The doors to the council chamber were thrust aside, revealing three people.

Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja.

Yamato-taicho, Moukton Ninja.

And Naruto, the last remaining Jinchuuriki.

In his hands was a scroll, and on his shoulder was Fukasaku, the Elder Sage that trained him.

"Big words for one who wants nothing but death and destruction, kokuzoku!" Shouted Naruto.

The Councilmen were shocked at his words.

"You are the one responsible Danzo-teme, and I'll be damned before anyone appoints you as Hokage! You're the one who let Pein roam free in Konoha; you and Hanzo are the ones who created him; you are to blame for turning Nagato to what he was!"

"You are not permitted to enter the council room, Uzumaki Naruto. This is an act of insubordination." Replied Danzo.

"Where did you get the information about Pein once being my sensei's pupil?" Naruto countered. "As far as I recall, only the Sannin know about that. You just signed your own death warrant, Kokuzoku. You involuntary suggested about your involvement in Amegakure's affairs, more specifically, with Hanzo of the Salamander. It's because of you that Nagato killed his closest friend, Yahiko, and became Pein, which led to Akatsuki. You thought that his movement was a threat all by its own, without even considering that we shouldn't interfere with the affairs of other villages!"

Shikaku hid a smile. They were getting the upper hand! He took this opportunity to support Naruto.

"What he says is true. Like what happened in Kiri, we do not involve ourselves with the problems of other nations, which is almost every country that is not the Land of Fire. Do you have an explanation for this, Danzo?" Asked Shikaku.

"Where is your proof child?" Inquired Danzo.

"The citizens of Konoha that were just revived hours earlier." Replied Naruto.

"During my fight with Nagato, he told me his organization back then had only the thought of peace talks with Hanzo. But you Danzo, you coaxed him, twisted his thoughts into suppressing the movement. Because of this, Nagato, who was stricken with grief, was tricked into forming Akatsuki, a terrorist organization that went and gathered all the Jinchuuriki and Bijoux that roamed the world."

"How are the citizens concerned in this matter?" Demanded Homura.

"Nagato, who held the Rinnegan, had the gift of life and death, to revive those who died in a short amount of time. I convinced him to stop his actions and understand that Jiraiya's teachings weren't idealistic. It was then he gave me the reason to why he would go so far as to introduce Konoha to the earth. All because Danzo aided Hanzo in putting down Nagato and Yahiko's Faction."

"But that's not all. Danzo, you, along with the elders Homura and Koharu are responsible in delaying my return to defend Konoha!"

The councilmen were outraged. Traitors in their midst! And they supposedly are the cause of Akatsuki! How could they have not seen it before!?

"With my delay, Pein was able to wreak havoc and do as he wanted. He terrorized and brutally slaughtered our comrades-in-arms, those that didn't know my whereabouts were brutally maimed and dismembered. If it were not for me, can you fathom how many more lives would have ended this day? I know you've been after power for quite some time, for Tsunade-sama told me the reason you still run ROOT. And how she opposed any suggestion and plan you made. This is all that's needed."

He raised a crystal ball to Fukasaku's hands, and the Elder Sage held it as firmly as he could.

"Little Jiraiya once told me that the Hokage's office is filled with seals that the Yondaime installed without everyone's knowledge except for him and little Jiraiya's. He told me that the seal's purpose was to record in this crystal ball the events that occur when the current Hokage was not around, the trigger is the seal etched onto every Hokage that set foot in that office."

Naruto opened the scroll, which was a list of the active toads in Myobokuzan.

"When Naruto and I left the village, we left a summoner behind to call for Naruto when the village needed him. If one is killed, his name fades from the scroll. This is what happened when Pein started his attack on Konoha."

The councilmen saw Danzo; His back turned from the council and saw that the man had stabbed the summoning toad with a tanto, and he was indeed joined by Homura and Koharu.

"But that's not all now" Naruto said all saw two clone of Naruto appear and press something on Danzo and Kakashi and Yamato kill two ANBU with 'Root' written on it. "What you do to me" Danzo struggle to said Naruto look at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei can you remove the bandage on Danzo arm and Yamato-sensei can you make sure that the two elders doesn't leave the room" Naruto asked Kakashi walk towards the struggling Danzo and remove and gaps along with reset of council because in arm is a Sharingan along with a metallic arm and Hashirama face at his chest.

"So I wasn't imagining things I sense correct" Naruto said fire daimyo look at Naruto. "What did you mean Naruto please explain to council" Fire daimyo asked him Naruto look at council. "What I mean is that when I enter my sage mode out side to see if Danzo has his Root ANBU with him I sense that there is a Sharingan in his arm and inside that mental arm is also Sharingan and also chakra feel like Yamato-sensei than I know that Danzo is done something to himself so just to safe I ask Kakashi-sensei to give me the chakra suppressing seal that Jiraiya-sensei give him to use on me if I lost control over Kyuubi and make two shadow clones and transform them into fly now before you say that that it will be just a transformation is just a illusion my transformation is unique because it is real anyway after that when I enter the room they climb on the wall and stay hidden I already told them and Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei that when I will say now they will transform and press the seal on Danzo and Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei will kill his Root ANBU and now I will tell you the truth about Uchiha massacre and Danzo act in it" Naruto said Fire daimyo look at Naruto.

"What did you mean truth about Uchiha massacre Naruto" A councilman asked so Naruto told the truth about Uchiha massacre how Uchiha clan are planning the coup because of villagers mistrust towards them, How elders went behind Sandaime and order Itachi to kill his clan, How Danzo kill Shisui and take his Sharingan which would pretend coup. Everyone in council room is stunt. "As you can see Danzo along with elders cannot be trusted they must deal immediately and I also know that it was Danzo who let Orochimaru enter the village to invade Konoha and kill Sandaime so he must became Hokage" Naruto said A councilman look at Naruto. "And what proof you have boy" The councilman asked. "My teammate Sai he is one of the Danzo Root ANBU but I manage to befriend him and he told me that it is Danzo that did it" Naruto told the councilman they discuss with each other before fire daimyo look at the room. "It decide that Danzo and elders are traitors they should kill immediately Kakashi and Yamato kill them" Fire daimyo said they kill Danzo and elders they both and shinobi council wouldn't say but they feel good to see them die.

"Now that the problem is deal with we will be focus on the topic who will became next Hokage I have one person in mind" Fire daimyo said.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Pein was defeated, is that correct?" Madara asked his reliable scout, Zetsu, who replied with a nod.

"And of the Hokage?"

"They have not yet determined who it shall be, but my guess is that they will most likely choose Danzo."

Madara's eye sparkled. It was the perfect opportunity to unveil his scheme.

"Konan will not be joining us. We need another pawn to synchronize with Gedo Mazo (Demonic statue of the Outer Realm). He said.

Tobi contemplated what he would do next. He looked at Kisame.

"Kisame, you will hunt for the eight-tailed beast. I have important matters to attend to. Zetsu, go scout Konoha again. Return when you have confirmation that Danzo is indeed the new Hokage. Come with me when you have accomplished your task."

When Madara had gained knowledge that the Gokage Summit will take place in Kurogane no Kuni, he became frustrated. The measures that the Five Major Countries will take against him will surely be extreme. He wasn't worried about that; all he needed was the two remaining Bijoux, but with Naruto defeating his strongest piece on the playing field, he was strictly against having one of his members get him now. With Konoha fully aware of his threat and assigning task forces against his faction, he concluded that eventually he would need to scrap his plan and start from scratch, AGAIN.

Only the sounds of footsteps could be heard as Kisame exited their temporary headquarters.

"What will it be now, Madara-sama?" Inquired Zetsu.

"Leave everything to me." Madara stated emotionlessly. A spiral contortion in space appeared before him, which bended and folded as Madara walked through the forming portal.

It was time to introduce the Moon's Eye Plan…

"What did you say?" Naruto asked as the Fire Lord patted his shoulder and said:

"As student of both Jiraiya and Kakashi, and the one responsible for defeating the leader of Akatsuki, bringing three traitors to light and saving us all from certain doom, I appoint you, Uzumaki Naruto, as the new Rokudaime Hokage." Stated the Fire Lord, a smile in his voice.

Naruto was THIS close to shock. "Why me?"

"You have proven that you are powerful and the villagers love you, you have the charisma, the strength, you are perfect for the job!" Exclaimed the Fire Lord. Everyone in the chamber, save for Kakashi, Yamato, and Shikaku seemed unsure of this.

"M-my lord! You are giving the job of Hokage to a child? This is unheard of!" Exclaimed a councilwoman.

"Has Wind Country not done the same?" Asked the Fire Lord. "There are also rumours circulating that this boy is responsible for the countless allegiances that we have received over the past three years, not to mention that he is Namikaze Minato's legacy. It would not only boost morale tenfold, but it will also help us gain more allies in the future. It would be beneficial to us all if Naruto was to emerge into the world as a major political figurehead. Besides, he is on a level that surpasses Jiraiya, Tsunade, even Uchiha Itachi; an S-class ninja of his age is extremely hard to come by." The Fire Lord explained in a sagely and wise manner. Most of the members nodded and smiled at their lord's reasoning.

"B-b-but I'm still a Genin…"

"And the appointment of Hokage has nothing to do with the Ninja Ranking System. Chuunin (Rank above Genin) can become Hokage, why can't Genin (Lowest rank)? It is all about discernment, child." With that speech, the Fire Lord stood up and held out his hand.

"Do you accept you duty, Uzumaki Naruto, or should I say, Rokudaime Hokage-sama?"

The moment he extends his hand, he will become Hokage, the Strongest of all of Konoha, the role model of all the Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

If that is what he needs to do to protect his people, then so be it.

He extended his arm and shook the Fire Lord's hand.

"I accept."

The Council cheered at Naruto's acceptance at what is the most important job in a ninja village.

"But I request to not announce this for two weeks" Naruto asked fire daimyo look at him. "Why is that" Fire daimyo asked curious at his request. "I still have to complete my sage training it will take two weeks the most to complete it" Naruto said Fire daimyo thought for a minute before nodding his head. "Okay your will be granted" Fire daimyo said before Naruto walk outside Shikaku stand up. "Hokage-sama what we do about the village repairing" He asked. "Sent one genin team to Nami no Kuni tell them to go Tazuna tell him that Naruto Uzumaki ask for help and he will come. Yamato-sensei you with the help of Mokuton create hospital along with shelters so those are still injured from Pein attack after completing building hospital and shelters I want you to take as much as soldier pills with you and got market district and reconstruct as much as the Market District as you can. Kakashi-sensei will meet up with you there along with some genie's to help you and Kakashi-sensei come in my office when Yamato-sensei rest. Oh, and do rest as often as possible. Soldier pills can't do everything.; also one genin team to Haru no Kuni and asked them to deliver the next shipment of supplies immediately: Naruto said.

Yamato was just about ready to faint when he heard this. _I wish you understood that it's not that simple, but…_ He kept his composure, knowing that the Market District was essential to his plan.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Get it done."

The two Jounin vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto turned back to the Council. "Choza-san you along with your clan go into the forest and gather as much fish and meat you can gather I will send one or two genin to help you and than bring them back cook them and give them to the people who need it" Naruto said Choza stand up. "Hai, Hokage-sama" Naruto than look at Hiashi. "Hiashi-san your clan will patrol boundary along with a ANBU team it will help us to know if a enemy nin or Akatsuki spy is there" Naruto said Hiashi stand up and nod his head. "It shall be done Hokage-sama" Hiashi said

The Fire Lord smiled. "Do we approve of Naruto's solution?"

The council once again voted in favour of Naruto's solution.

ANBU appeared beside Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, a team of Kumo shinobi is here. They have requested an audience with you."

"Tell them to meet me in my office in thirty minutes."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

ANBU disappear and Naruto walk outside.

Fire daimyo smile when he saw Minato shadow over Naruto. "A fine Hokage indeed".


End file.
